A conventional well-known image forming device includes a main body formed with an upper opening, an upper cover that covers the upper opening, a discharge roller that discharges sheets of paper onto an upper surface of the upper cover, and a pinch roller that is pressed against the discharge roller. The main body is formed of a protruding portion protruding upward of the upper cover. The discharge roller and the pinch roller are disposed within the protruding portion and covered with an upper wall provided in the protruding portion.
In the above-described conventional image forming device, however, if a paper jam occurs around the discharge roller when the main body is placed at a low place, a user needs to bend over to see under the upper wall of the protruding portion. Hence, cumbersome efforts are sometimes required at the time of addressing paper jams.